zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Silverblade1
Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Silverblade1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollow ichigo (Talk) 02:25, September 10, 2009 Blank Poll by Silverblade1 00:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC)- state your favorate liger type zoid and sign ex: Blade Liger:Silverblade1 23:07, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :: mine would have to by the Shield Liger LM--Rui Usagi 17:05, September 22, 2009 (UTC) test Blade Liger Liger Zero PLAESE AWNSER MY POLL THANK U nice work congrats on making the featured users list!--Leon35 21:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Sword Wolf I just finished redoing the info box for his article, but I can't get rid of the friggin 300px around him. Can you tell me how to get rid of it. Kay, thanks anyway. If I figure it out, I'll tell you. --DARK 00:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC) help me! yo siler go to Usertalk:Tomhannah and help me out on somtin. u know that comment I''' made about wanting to be friends with tomhannah, well he deleted my signature and rewrote it like he wrote it instead of me! please help me. be the final judge of this, cause i kno he is gonna denie it. u read the comment. please tell everyone on that talk page wat really happened! please i beg u, ur like my best "wikia" freind and i really need ur help. thanks--Leon35 21:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I know how to look up the records--Silverblade1 22:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Blade Liger AB van Specification release info a few pre-orders of the new HMM blade liger have shown up on ebay recently 4 about $70-$80 bucks average. i wouldnt trust them though. there arent enough details on the item and it is easy to get scammed. the item is supposed to become an official limited kit sometime in december, so will just have 2 wait until then or later. hope this helps--Leon35 16:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ur smarter than i thought... impressive uve been on 4 less than a month and u already have edited 384 articles as i am writing this. i have been on 4 a few months and ive only edited 403. i have figured out ur plan and i must say i am impressed silver. as soon as someone ediits a page u go right to that page and make changes to it. sometimes they are big changes while other times they are small. these small changes allow u 2 get more edits and thus, u move up in the rankings. very impressive and sneaky. lol ur soo close to beating me though. ill end up moving down a little in the ranks. oh well. guess i gotta pick up the pase! later!--Leon35 16:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey u have senority over me i dont plan to go higher then u and thanks for the Blade Liger Info Leon--Silverblade1 16:13, October 3, 2009 (UTC) y dont wanna go higher? dont worry about me. if u wanna edit stuff, edit stuff. dont think i will hate u if u surpase me. it doesnt matter to me really. u do wat u wanna do alright. np 4 the info by the way. more information on the Blade Liger Page in the HMM section if u need it.--Leon35 16:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) my main goal was to reimage the Blade Liger page to my image if u go to the page u well see almost the entire ANIME section was written by me! ha ha hah!--Silverblade1 16:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) and i well continue to do so! -_-so u spent over 300 edits on the Blade liger page? -_- and dont know what to say, its either devotion, or u really need a girlfriend (as do i =( my love life sucks right now) lol--Leon35 16:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) only about 150 edits and i got to go--Silverblade1 16:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) y do u wanna edit 150 more times? wat goal r u trying 2 reach--Leon35 18:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) NO i quit the project... it SUCKS in the battle story and it looks bad enough without the bias on the Zero page...sigh i quit--Silverblade1 18:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) : If you mean the Schneider described as its successor and more capable against the Death Stinger, that's Schneider's box info, not the page being biased o_O. And Blade Liger doesn't exactly suck in the battle story, it got a starring role for much of a fanbook and held even with the Breaker because someone stuck boosters on it. That's hardly a crappy design, it just got phased out quickly because the NJR had a bit of a push-the-new-kits obsession. Pointytilly yeah ur right...i just LOST it thats all.--Silverblade1 19:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) hey dude i kno the blade liger is ur entire life and everything and figuring out all the problems with the animation model of it in fuzors is ur main task... but wat r u gonna do when u r done? i mean arent u almost done figuring out all the glitches, so wat comes nxt 4 u man? wats ur game plan?--Leon35 20:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) yeah, Bladey is my focus of Zoids and i am almost done with its anime and battlestory history...but im not done with this wiki after ill go to some of mt other favrate zoids like Geno Breaker and Shadow Fox plus i have alot more stubs to fill so i got my list Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! and thats it--Silverblade1 21:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) k...then wat?--Leon35 21:29, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ur in high school and u use some of ur time to come here, and i was a Zoids fan sence i was at least 5 or 6 so i supose im not going to leave any time soon but if i stay on too long i might get cranky like Ichigo but then aging hes in Med School with i have no idea how stressful about the same as a lawer i guess is after that umm...i dont know im really playing it by season but i would like more ppl on this site--Silverblade1 21:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) umm...is there a reason u want to know? hmm....very smart but how? ty and no reason u have just been obsessed with finishing the bl page lately. and ur a lawyer???? i thought u were younger than me lol wrong!--Leon35 23:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) and im just that smart--Leon35 23:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) im sure ur smart but i was talking about Ichigos protection log but it seems only our leader has such power to make one(although there are 2 way to bypass it)... and im not lawyer though i would make a great one. And i was rushing the BL page because i needed to do alot of school work and i was also comparing Zoids to some of my other favorate franchises like star wars(like it but not enough to join a wiki) and i found no answer!--Silverblade1 21:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) You didnt hear anything... ...idiot...lol--Leon35 22:33, October 13, 2009 (UTC) seriosl;y dude u win those bids yet? Waaa!...i thought 120 for each would have been good enough so NO!--Silverblade1 23:16, October 13, 2009 (UTC) u lost '''ALL of them? BURN! (yet agian)--FEEL THE BURN! FEEL THE PAIN ***** 23:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) dont get offended, by the way, that u didnt get a message or somtin, u were already there so u kno.--Leon35 23:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC)